


Delikátní nálada pod zámkem Styles

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: M/M, Set during Mysterious Affair at Styles, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)





	Delikátní nálada pod zámkem Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Byl jsem velmi nervózní a ruce se mi třásly, když jsem klepal na dveře onoho malebného domečku, respektive oné obstojné barabizny, kde můj přítel momentálně přebýval. Vlastně jsem nevěděl, co si od této návštěvy slibuji a vůbec jsem neměl ponětí, zda mě Poirot přijme. Nicméně radost, s níž mne před pár hodinami přivítal v obchodě, mě naplňovala nadějí, že… že přeci jen mohl mít zájem si alespoň pohovořit, když už nic jiného.

Jelikož se již téměř minutu nikdo neozýval, znejistěl jsem ještě více a zvážil ústup, tehdy se ovšem dveře přede mnou otevřely a já zprvu vyjeveně, vzápětí však nadšeně hleděl do tváře svého přítele, na kterého jsem zrovna v těchto končinách s takovým štěstím narazil.

„Hastingsi!“ doslova zazářil Poirot, sotva mne spatřil. „Ani jsem nečekal, že dorazíte tak brzy,“ přiznal a pozval mě dovnitř.

„Snad vás neobtěžuji, příteli, v tuto hodinu,“ byl jsem připraven poskytnout i omluvu za to, že jsem k němu vpadnul takto navečer. Devátá hodina se kvapem blížila, nicméně mé postranní úmysly, za něž bych se styděl, kdybych se tolik neupínal k tomu, že je má i Poirot, mě ovšem vedly k tomu, abych pro návštěvu zvolil právě pozdější čas.

„Ale vůbec ne, mon ami,“ věnoval mi Poirot vřelý úsměv, než zamířil po schodech nahoru „Mí belgičtí přátelé se dnes až do nočních hodin budou nacházet na srazu evropských uprchlíků, kam jsem se původně rovněž chystal, leč nakonec mne zastihla jakási slabost, pro niž jsem se rozhodl zůstat zde.“

„Slabost, Poirote?“ zastavil jsem se uprostřed kroku. „Jestli se necítíte dobře, mohu přijít jindy,“ ujistil jsem jej okamžitě, ačkoliv osten lítosti se již stačil zabodnout do mého srdce. Bylo až bolestivé si představit, že by nyní musel odejít, aniž bych… aniž bych se dozvěděl něco více o tom, jak se dostal do Anglie, umínil jsem si, že je můj hlavní cíl dnešní návštěvy.

„Nesmysl, příteli,“ mávl nad mými obavami detektiv rukou a pokynul mi, abych jej dál následoval. „Zřejmě to byla jen velmi náhlá slabost krátkého trvání. Nyní se již cítím výborně.“

V reakci na jeho slova mi spadl kámen ze srdce, načež jsem spatřil, jak se na mě Poirot dívá nanejvýše potěšeně, což jsem po chvíli přisoudil tomu, že jsem se doslova culil radostí.

„Dal byste si čaj?“ otázal se mne, sotva jsem překročil práh jeho pokoje. Neušlo mi, že bychom se dost dobře mohli usadit i v dolní místnosti, jež zřejmě fungovala jako společenská místnost a zároveň jídelna, pořádnou ránou pro mou sebekontrolu tak bylo uvědomění, že Poirot dal přednost svému pokoji. Že mi dovolil narušit jeho soukromí.

„Rád, děkuji,“ přiměl jsem se odpovědět co nejrychleji, abych nevypadal příliš nápadně, přesto jsem si vzápětí takřka bezostyšně jeho pokoj prohlížel. Přirozeně jsem si všiml, že je malý, ale útulný, neměl jsem ovšem šanci minout ani fakt, že postel byla vcelku prostorná a kamenné zdi silné, přičemž takové myšlenky jsem sice považoval za praktické, ale opět za absolutně nevhodné, tudíž jsem se již stačil smířit s tím, že se mé tváře okamžitě zbarvují do růžova. Naštěstí mě ale zachraňovalo přítmí místnosti, takže i v momentě, kdy se mé zahanbení navýšilo vinou toho, že jsem zaměřil svou pozornost na Poirota a na to, jak dobře ve svém černém obleku vypadal a že by ještě lépe vypadal bez něj, jsem necítil velkou potřebu se vyhýbat očnímu kontaktu.

„Tak, můj milý Hastingsi, povězte mi prosím něco o tom, jak jste se uprostřed války octl na tomto místě,“ pobídl mě Poirot, jakmile jsme se oba usadili u miniaturního stolečku se dvěma židlemi naproti sobě. Upil jsem tedy čaje, pohodlněji se posadil, což znamenalo, že jsem se místo opěradla židle opřel o kamennou stěnu, nohy jsem pak natáhnul do prostoru. Kdybych je totiž uložil pod stůl, nutně bych se jimi dotknul Poirotových, což jsem ve svém stavu prozatím nechtěl riskovat.

„Byl jsem raněn a poslán na rekonvalescenci do nemocnice,“ začal jsem, zpola očekávaje, že mě Poirot přeruší, aby vyjádřil svou lítost, když se ovšem můj přítel spokojil s tím, že pouze zaujatě pozvedl obočí a v očích se mu objevila starost, pokračoval jsem: „V nemocnici mě navštívil můj přítel John Cavendish a nabídl mi, abych strávil dovolenku na panství jeho rodiny, což jsem pochopitelně přijal, neboť jsem nechtěl zůstat dva týdny zavřený v nemocnici, případně jsem ani neměl zájem jezdit domů a bloumat po prázdném, polo rozpadnutém domu.“

„Vskutku zajímavá náhoda, že váš přítel žije zrovna v končinách, kam jsem se rovněž uchýlil,“ poznamenal s poloúsměvem Poirot a také se napil svého nápoje, u čehož se mé oči zcela samovolně upřely na jeho rty. Se zachvěním jsem se ale po pár vteřinách přiměl svůj pohled odvrátit, místo toho jsem se zaměřil na dřevěný stůl a v absolutně nevinném gestu na něj zabubnoval prsty.

„Předpokládám, že zranění nebylo vážné,“ ozval se Poirot vzápětí znovu a já se vděčně jeho poznámky chytil.

„Nikoliv, ale trefili mě už před dvěma měsíci takřka do stejného místa, takže jsem dostal delší dovolenou, než by tomu bylo běžně,“ objasnil jsem.

„Mám tomu tedy rozumět tak, že se ještě musíte vrátit?“

Soucit a starost v hnědých očích mi vykouzlili na tváři dojatý úsměv, prvky smutku jsem ale skrýt nedokázal.

„Je tomu tak, příteli,“ potvrdil jsem jeho domněnku, nicméně dále jsem si toto téma nepřál rozebírat. Válka pro mě přirozeně nebyla veselou záležitostí, uvědomoval jsem si její nebezpečí a především dopad neustálého strachu a otřesných životních podmínek na mou psychiku, dokud jsem toho ovšem byl schopen, cítil jsem povinnost se vrátit. Nešlo ani tak o povinnost vůči mé zemi, ale spíše vůči mým vojákům, vůči těm, které jsem měl na povel, vůči těm, kteří spoléhali na to, že udělám vše proto, abych je ochránil i za cenu vlastní újmy na zdraví.

„A co vy?“ obrátil jsem otázku proti němu, přirozeně ovšem řečenou zcela mírným tónem. „Nabyl jsem toho dojmu, že jste rovněž stanul v obraně své země a svého národa.“

Také v Poirotových očích se leskl smutek, sotva jsem svůj dotaz vyslovil.

„To vskutku ano, mon ami, nicméně ani vy, věčný optimista, ve mně nemůžete vidět jakkoliv schopného vojáka,“ pronesl jaksi posměšně. „Zažil jsem ovšem štěstí v neštěstí, neboť jsem sice byl postřelen natolik závažně, že má noha již nikdy nebude, co bývala, tím ale mé dny v armádě byly sečteny. A ač se můj únik z vlasti může zdát leckomu zbabělý, ve svém stavu nemohu být Belgii v obraně vůči nepřátelům nikterak prospěšný.“

„Přijde mi to jako pochopitelné řešení,“ pokrčil jsem rameny. „A veše zranění mě velmi mrzí, příteli,“ dodal jsem nanejvýše upřímně.

„Děkuji,“ usmál se na mě Poirot natolik vlídně, že jsem si nemohl pomoci a se splašeně bušícím srdcem mu gesto opětovat. „Je to nepříjemné, to ano, ale za teplého počasí, jaké nyní panuje, o něm téměř nevím. V dešti a chladnu se to ovšem, pravda, zhoršuje.“

Ten jen málo patrný záblesk lítosti v hnědých očích mi neušel, přičemž mé nehynoucí city a schopnost empatie mi nedovolili reagovat jinak, než natáhnout ruku a alespoň krátce sevřít jeho dlaň ve své, jen a pouze na znamení vyjádření soustrasti. Společně s oním pohybem jsem se ovšem pozapomněl, proč jsem si prve sedl způsobem, který mezi námi ponechával určitý prostor. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem se na židli otočil čelem k němu, narovnal se a nasměroval nohy po stůl. Naštěstí jsem však nebyl tak zbrklý, abych jimi do Poirotových přímo vrazil. Spíše jsem je jen uložil mezi ty jeho.

Náhlá blízkost mě v tom momentě ochromila a já nebyl schopen vůbec ničeho, než upřeného pohledu do hnědých očí svého přítele, v nichž se kromě vděku odráželo i podobné překvapení, jež jsem pociťoval já. Snad dílem toho ani jeden z nás neodtáhl ruku z dosahu toho druhého, leč do původního sedu jsem se nevrátil záměrně, neboť jsem si uvědomil, že Poirot se svým kolenem otřel o mé, přičemž nemohlo být pohyb, že by to udělal náhodou.

Zažehlo to ve mně oheň zcela srovnatelný s tím, který jsem si pamatoval z dob našeho prvního setkání. Zachvěl jsem se, když mi vlna vzrušení sjela po páteři a polilo mě horko, jakmile jsem si uvědomil žár v Poirotových očí. Téměř mi unikl sten jen tehdy, kdy se na mě díval s tak neskrývanou touhou, kdy se svým kolenem znovu dotkl vnitřní strany mého stehna a kdy mě zcela v kontrastu s nastalou atmosférou něžně pohladil po dlani, kterou nyní svíral ve své.

Ztěžka jsem polknul a snažil se dát dohromady natolik, abych si uspořádal myšlenky, což pod Poirotovým upřeným pohledem dost dobře nešlo.

„Abych byl zcela upřímný, mon ami, tu slabost, kvůli níž jsem se omluvil ze společenské události, jsem dnes vůbec nepocítil,“ promluvil po chvíli znovu Poirot, aniž by zrakem opouštěl mou tvář.

„Ne?“ zeptal jsem se zmateně, neboť jsem až moc dobře věděl, že Poirot neměl příliš v povaze se vyhýbat společenským povinnostem, a nemluvě o tom, že takto dokonce lhal svým krajanům.

„Nikoliv, můj drahý Hastingsi,“ zavrtěl mírně hlavou detektiv a já si začínal být jistý, že jsem si z jeho slov měl něco sám domyslet, ale ona spásná myšlenka se mi jaksi vyhýbala.

„Proč jste tedy svým přátelům lhal?“ zeptal jsem se narovinu, protože jsem se cítil být zcela ztracen, a to i za cenu toho, že Poirota rozladím svou zabedněností. Kámen mi ovšem spadl ze srdce, když se můj přítel jen shovívavě pousmál.

„Protože jsem doufal, že mne přijdete navštívit,“ sdělil mi prostě, načež mě prostoupil povznášející pocit spojený nejen s pochopením, ale také s vědomím, že na mě Poirot čekal. Ze všech lidí na světě čekal brilantní detektiv na mě, a to mi udělalo nesmírnou radost, ačkoliv jsem nechápal, co viděl zrovna na mě.

Široce jsem se na něj usmál a možná bych i něco pověděl, kdybych si nevšiml, že můj belgický přítel má ještě něco na jazyku.

„A možná…“ začal, načež jsem se stal svědkem, jak se do jeho tváře vkrádají nebetyčně roztomilé rozpaky a jak v jejich zajetí klopí zrak k našim spojeným dlaním, přičemž jsem si nemohl pomoci, abych tu jeho ve své povzbudivě nestiskl.

„Možná jsem si troufal doufat, že bychom mohli pokračovat tam, kde jsme tehdy skončili,“ dokončil svou myšlenku Poirot a opět se zadíval svýma nádhernýma očima do mých.

Nepochybně jeho zrakům neušlo, když jsem se v návaznosti na jeho slova mohutně zachvěl, když jsem vydal tichý, přiškrcený zvuk, za který bych se vzápětí zastyděl, kdybych neměl hlavu plnou toho, co mi právě bylo řečeno.

„Měl jsem strach, že to neřeknete,“ vypadlo ze mě zcela upřímně, a navzdory zrychlenému tepu i dechu, navzdory tomu, jak rozrušený jsem byl, jsem pociťoval, jak se koutky mých úst nadále stáčejí vzhůru.

V kontinentální Evropě zuřila válka, nálada v Anglii byla většinu času na bodu mrazu, ale já… já nemohl zabránit tomu nepopsatelnému pocitu štěstí, který se mou šířil v momentě, kdy na mě Poirot přes ten miniaturní stůl hleděl s něhou vepsanou ve tváři, z níž však ani na moment nevymizely známky touhy, jež se opět dostala na povrch, sotva jsem se nohou otřel o jeho koleno.

„Je něco, co bychom měli ještě prodiskutovat, nebo oba víme, co chceme?“ položil Poirot otázku, která mě zas a znovu rozechvěla do morku kostí. Jak mohl o takových věcech hovořit, a vůbec, jak o nich mohl hovořit a udržovat si jistou grácii? Nechápal jsem to, ale usoudil jsem, že na škodu to rozhodně nebylo vzhledem k tomu, jak na mě jeho slova působila, a jak na mě působil tón jeho hlasu, věcný, leč podbarvený jistou lačností, s níž na mě hleděl a jež mne přinutila pevněji sevřít jeho ruku a zavrtět hlavou.

„Není třeba nic diskutovat,“ řekl jsem přesvědčeně. Pamatoval jsem si moc dobře, možná až příliš moc dobře a živě, co můj přítel preferuje, a sám jsem byl více než ochoten mu přesně tohle poskytnout.

„Zamkněte tedy dveře, prosím,“ požádal mne, a i když jsem nerad opouštěl jeho blízkost, poslušně jsem vstal a vrátil se ke dveřím, jež jsem na dvakrát zamknul, přičemž jsem moc dobře věděl, k čemu se schylovalo. Tím, že jsem zamknul, tím, že jsem nás obrazně odříznul od okolního světa, jsem si uvědomil realitu až bolestně moc. Vzápětí jsem se octl v zajetí další intenzivní vlny vzrušení, která mě na moment zbavila schopnosti se normálně nadechnout.

Ten stav mě zároveň mírně děsil, mnohem více jsem si jej ale užíval a chtěl jej prohloubit, což mohlo zařídit jediné.

Otočil jsem se, abych zjistil, jak je na tom Poirot. Tomu se právě podařilo adekvátně zatemnit okna a v místnosti tedy panovalo ještě větší šero než prve. Došlo mi ovšem, že slunce co nevidět zcela zapadne a pokoj se ponoří do temnoty, a proto jsem se porozhlédl kolem. Zrak mi padl na olejovou lampu. Přistoupil jsem k ní, umístil ji na stoleček a nechal ji se rozhořet tlumeným plamenem, který osvětlovat místnost jen spoře, ale aspoň jsem měl jistotu, že někde, jak je mým dobrým zvykem, nezakopnu.

„Je to nutné, Hastingsi?“ ozval se mnou Poirot skepticky, a já, který jsem nikdy nepochopil, proč bych měl svým očím upírat pohled na něj, jsem se k němu obrátil a ujistil se, že se dívá přímo na mne.

„Chci vás vidět, můj milý Poirote,“ řekl jsem prostě a srdce se mi sevřelo, když má slova zafungovala kýženým způsobem a Poirotův výraz změkl, hnědé oči ke mně vzhlížely, jako by na světě nebyl nikdo a nic, k čemu by Poirot choval silnější city.

Vyveden z rovnováhy a kompletně zasažen, jsem jen na moment pouhý mrknul za Poirota, kde se nacházela rozestlaná postel, načež jsem se se sílícími vibracemi, šířícími se z mého podbřišku do celého těla, ale především do slabin, sklonil a přitiskl rty na Poirotovy. Onen pocit štěstí mi opět naplnil hrudník při tom prvním doteku našich úst, který ve mně rozvířil vzpomínky na dny dávno minulé, jež jsme strávili společně ještě ve válkou nepoznamenané Belgii.

Více se rozplývat nad vzpomínkami mi ovšem dovoleno nebylo, neboť Poirot záhy přitáhl mou pozornost zpět, když na můj polibek odpověděl, když mi vniknul prsty do vlasů a přitáhl si mne blíže. Ochotně jsem se k němu přitiskl, nechal jsem jej prohloubit náš polibek a mimoděk jsem se zachvěl, jen co druhou rukou sevřel můj bok. Vzápětí jsem pak nedokázal zabránit tomu, abych nevydal tichý povzdech, jakmile se mým vzrušením nejvíce poznamenaná část těla octla v sevření našich těl a já si mohl být stoprocentně jistý, že Poirot _ví_.

Zcela záměrně jsem mu vyšel svými třísly vstříc, protože jsem potřeboval víc, potřeboval jsem ho potřeboval víc, a i kvůli tomu jsem posunul jednu ze svých nohou kupředu, přičemž tentokrát jsem uslyšel, jak se naše povzdechy smísily v jedno, když jsem přitiskl stehno na jeho vzrušení. Takřka se mi podlomila kolena pod náporem chtíče, který se mi jen stěží drželo na uzdě, leč chtěl jsem si nejprve jen vychutnat ten moment, kdy mi postupně dochází, jak moc mi Poirot chyběl, jak jsem postrádal ty chvíle, kdy se jeho tělo tisklo k mému a kdy jsem nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než na něj.

Poirot mě ovšem brzy přiměl mé plány přehodnotit, neboť zatímco se náš polibek měnil v nekoordinovaný, hladový, podbarvený jistou zoufalou touhou být tomu druhému co nejblíže, jsem si uvědomil, jak mě Poirot přestává držet na bok a jeho dlaň se souká mezi nás, načež jsem zcela instinktivně odtáhl slabiny od něj a nádherná vlna slasti mě zalila ve vteřině, kdy mě sevřel v dlani.

Musel jsem přerušit polibek, musel jsem se pořádně nadechnout, když mě hladil skrze kalhoty a já se pod jeho dotekem doslova sypal. Přiměl jsem se otevřít oči a zrak mi padl na Poirotovů tvář, na jeho zrůžovělé tváře, opuchlé, rudé rty a rozšířené zorničky, a z úst mi splynulo další zasténání, sotva mě Poirot znovu pohladil způsobem, jakým by muž muže nikdy neměl, ale já tomu úplně propadl… úplně jsem to miloval stejně jako všechny ostatní aktivity, jimž jsem se s Poirotem chtěl věnovat znovu a znovu, i když jsem věděl, za jak zvrácené to společnost považuje.

Na nic dalšího jsem nečekal, upnul jsem svou pozornost na Poirotův oblek a třesoucími se prsty rozpínal jeden knoflík za druhým, dokud jsem mu neshrnul sako z ramen, pročež mě detektiv s pobaveným úsměvem odehnal, když jsem se mu absolutně neschopně snažil odmotat kravatu, avšak volných dlaní jsem využil k tomu, abych zbavil sám sebe saka a vůbec všeho, dokud jsem před svým přítelem nestál jen ve spodním prádle a košili, a i tu jsem započal svlékat, v pohybu mě ale zarazilo zjištění, jak se i v této situaci projevila Poirotova pořádnost.

Úsměv se mi šířil po tvář, když jsem pozoroval, jak si pečlivě ukládá boty před židli, na níž už měl vystavěný komínek z částí svého oděvu. Na jednu stranu jsem byl pobaven, na tu druhou mi přišlo jeho jednání nanejvýše roztomilé, neboť jsem díky tomu seznal, že se můj milovaný detektiv, co se týče jistých výstředností ve svém chování, během války nezměnil.

Příliš se nezměnil ani v ostatních aspektech, neboť se mi při pohledu na něj stále tajil dech. Už v minulosti mi můj přítel naznačil, že co se týče fyzického vzhledu, nikdy na něj zástupy nestály, já tomu ale nikdy neporozuměl. Když se přede mnou usadil na postel, zbaven veškerého ošacení a jen na mě čekal, věděl jsem, že mé oči nikdy nespatřily nic krásnějšího, protože v mých očích můj přítel byl zcela dokonalý.

Pochopitelně se můj zrak zdržel na moment i v jeho klíně a já musel bojovat nejen s nutkáním padnout na kolena, ale také s touhou dotknout se sám sebe, neboť hladina mého vzrušení se v tu chvíli zdála takřka nezvladatelná. Vzápětí ale můj žaludek sevřela ledová ruka, když jsem si všiml jizvy, táhnoucí se přes bledou kůži nad Poirotovým levým kolenem.

Mlčky jsem si přisedl na postel, zvažuje Poirotovo ujištění, že jej zranění během teplejších dní nebolí. Polknul jsem a zvedl zrak k tváři svého přítele, v níž jsem okamžitě rozpoznal obavy, nejspíše z mé reakce.

„Měl… měl bych na vás dávat větší pozor?“ zeptal jsem se a sklopil pohled k jizvě, přičemž hnán soucitem jsem na ni umístil dlaň a jemně, s citem zasažené místo pohladil. Když jsem se znovu zadíval do hnědých očí, viděl jsem, jak přetékají city, a přestože jsem příliš nerozuměl tomu, čím jsem to náhlé dojetí způsobil, alespoň jsem se vlídně usmál.

„Postačí, Hastingsi, když se o mou nohu nebudete opírat,“ odpověděl tiše, hlas takřka sametový, laskající uši i duši. „Jinak si se mnou můžete dělat, cokoliv chcete.“

Ono ujištění ve mně způsobilo doslova bouři emocí, z nichž ta nejsilnější v podobě znovu probuzené touhy mě přiměla se naklonit a vyloženě uvěznit Poirotovy rty v polibku, a div že jsem se nepřerazil, když jsem se nás zároveň snažil dostat dál na postel a ještě k tomu si sundat košili, ale nějakým zázrakem se povedlo obé, aniž bych opustil ústa svého přítele, aniž bych jej nelíbal jako smyslu zbavený, protože přesně tak jsem se cítil. Miloval jsem, jak vášnivě odpovídá na mé polibky, jak si mě stahuje dolů na sebe a jak se mi pokouší stáhnout spodní prádlo, jež jsem opět s nutnou dávkou úsilí i štěstí vzápětí pozbyl.

Opustil jsem pak jeho ústa a začal se věnovat krku, zatímco mi Poirot měkce zasténal do ucha a já následoval jeho příkladu, neboť jsem opět pocítil jeho dlaň na svém vzrušení, přičemž jsem nebyl absolutně schopen se ovládat natolik, abych se nesnažil tření zvýšit. Tehdy jsem také podlehl nutkání jej potěšit více, přestal mapovat dlaní jeho hrudník a sklouzl dotekem níže, dokud jsem nesevřel jeho tvrdost a znovu nevydal tichý povzdech při zjištění, jak moc je mu má přítomnost příjemná.

Napadlo mne, jak dekadentní ten výjev musel být, dva dospělí, vážení muži uspokojují dlaní jeden druhého, zatímco dechu se jim nedostává a jejich pohyby i steny jsou stále potřebnější a touhou prodchnutější, ale i to pomyšlení mi znovu rozbouřilo krev v žilách a nanovo ve mně zažehlo touhu provést něco ještě dekadentnějšího a zvrácenějšího.

Mínil jsem se vrátit ústy k těm Poirotovým, přičemž jsem seznal, že detektiv ze mě nespustil oči. Díval se do mých slabin, kde se mě dotýkal způsobem, který jsem neměl šanci dlouho vydržet, potřeboval jsem jej až příliš moc, až příliš moc jsem mu vycházel vstříc a jedna vlna slasti a potřeby se přelívala přes druhou, a když si Poirot všiml, že se na něj zírám, jak mě hltá pohledem, jeho výraz na moment protnul stud, než ten byl definitivně vystřídán ryzím chtíčem.

Spojil jsem naše rty a na krátký okamžik zrychlil tempo, s nímž jsem se jej dotýkal, za což jsem byl odměněn tím, že mi Poirot zasténal do úst, slabě a zcela odevzdaně, a jeho práce na mém vzrušení ochabla, leč i tím jsem zrovna v tu chvíli vzal za vděk, neboť jinak bych už bez debat dosáhl vrcholu.

Ačkoliv nerad, tak i já jsem vzápětí přesunul svou dlaň výše a při cestě jsem neopomněl jej pohladit po boku, bříšku a hrudníku, kde jsem svůj pohyb zastavil a mírně se od něj odtáhl, sleduje, jak na mě Poirot zpod přivřených víček kouká a vypadá takřka spokojeně, úplně jako kočka připravená příst.

Neodolal jsem, znovu jej políbil, jen zlehka, ale s veškerou láskou, již jsem k němu pociťoval, a Poirot to zřejmě vnímal stejně, neboť ani on se tentokrát nepokusil o nic víc, než nechat naše rty otírat se o ty druhé, nicméně mou pozornost vzápětí přitáhlo, jak se můj přítel snažil cosi vylovit z nočního stolku.

Nemusel jsem být génius, abych věděl, co mi brzy nato vtiskl do dlaně, a snad aby mě ujistil, že po tomhle opravdu touží, políbil mne o to důrazněji, náruživěji, čímž jen o to více rozdmýchal žár uvnitř mne, zároveň jsem se ale zajíkal city, když mě zcela něžně pohladil po tvář a přiměl nás na moment rozdělit.

„Prosím vás, Hastingsi,“ pronesl Poirot hlasem nádherně rozechvělým, který doslova zněl jako hudba pro mé uši a jeho účinky se soustředily takřka výhradně do mých slabin, rozpálených a hladových po doteku, jehož se mi ve vteřině dostalo.

Slastně jsem vydechl, sotva se Poirotova dlaň znovu obtočila kolem mě a dopřála mi několik pohybů, zatímco hnědé oči na mne fascinovaně hleděly. Připadal jsem si pod jeho intenzivním a nefalšovaně lačným pohledem nesmírně zranitelně, vnímal jsem to snad jako jakousi zkoušku, zda se dokáži znovu natolik otevřít a nechat jej nahlédnout do svého nitra, přičemž momentálně jsem se potácel na pomyslné hranici. Poirot mě ovšem brzy rozptýlil v mých myšlenkách, spojil naše rty a s láskou mě pohladil ve vlasech.

Pevně jsem v ruce stiskl malou krabičku, kterou mi Poirot dal, a s odhodláním jej nenechat déle čekat, jsem ji otevřel, upravuje svou polohu tak, abych dobře dosáhl tam, kam jsem potřeboval, a zatímco jsem se činil procesem nutným pro příjemnost věcí budoucích, věnoval jsem se umisťování drobných polibků na Poirotův krk, klíční kosti i hrudník, jenž se pode mnou mohutně zvedal a klesal, po očku jsem pak sledoval výraz svého přítele ve snaze tomu podřídit své snahy, ale… ale octl jsem se být zcela fascinován a na nejvyšší míru vzrušen jeho absolutním přijetím mého počínání, jeho absolutním odevzdáním a jen velmi tichými, avšak spokojenými steny, unikajícími z jeho rtů. Prsty se mi pak nadále probíral vlasy, jako by mě ujišťoval, že je vše v pořádku a že můžu pokračovat.

Tehdy jsem si dovolil se na něj jen dívat, vnímat jeho bledou pokožku, jeho pootevřené rty a jeho nekonečně hluboké hnědé oči, které mě stále sledovaly, přičemž myslí mi prolétla možná až bizarní myšlenka, že Poirot si nedovolí oči zavřít, protože stále nevěří tomu, že tohle je realita, a třeba se vnitřně a zcela iracionálně děsí toho, že se v příštím okamžiku musím vypařit.

Ať už byla má úvaha správná či mylná, rozhodně jsem jej o své přítomnosti přesvědčil tím, že jsem se uvnitř něj dotkl místa, o němž jsem věděl, co s mužem dokáže. Potěšeně jsem se pousmál, když se Poirot zachvěl a místností a také mou hlavou doslova zarezonoval jeho zlomený sten, přičemž nic jsem si nepřál víc, než naslouchat podobným zvukům častěji, a tak, sotva jsem usoudil, že je můj přítel dostatečně připraven, opustil jsem své dosavadní místo, zapřel se o ruce umístěné nad Poirotovými rameny, načež jsem se téměř roztřásl při pohledu na svého přítele, uvězněného pode mnou, který jen čekal až… až učiním to, po čem jsem toužil od chvíle, co jsem jej dnes odpoledne spatřil, a vůbec od onoho okamžiku, kdy jsme v Belgii poprvé společně ulehli.

Připadal jsem si, jako bych se vracel domů, když mě obemknulo těsné horko a dech se mi zadrhl v hrdle, když jsem ucítil, jak Poirot do kůže na mých žebrech zatíná nehty, a já se přiměl opět otevřít oči, jež jsem v opojení slasti zavřel, zahledět se na tvář mého přítele jsem ale nestihl, neboť si mě Poirot nekompromisně přitáhl k sobě. Tvář jsem zabořil do místa mezi jeho krkem a ramenem, vnímal jeho vůni, jeho třas, jeho namáhavý dech, ruce na svých zádech, jak si mě Poirot tisknul k sobě, zatímco jsem se ocital zcela uvnitř něj.

Pomalu jsem pohyboval boky, čímž jsem dle tichých zvuků ze strany svého přítele přiváděl příjemné pocity nejen sobě, ale především jemu, přičemž jsem se sám až divil tomu, že jsem se v tu chvíli dokázal ještě červenat, leč když Poirot pode mnou roztáhl nohy a vyšel mi vstříc, zas a znovu jsem si uvědomil, jak moc tohle oba chceme, jak moc toužíme po aktu, jímž porušujeme zákon.

Bylo to ale silnější než my, uzavřel jsem toto téma a zcela jsem se poddal nutkání pohybovat boky rychleji, zvyšovat a užívat si to tření, jež jen zvedalo hladinu mého vzrušení, jež mi zatemňovalo mysl chtíčem a touhou mít z Poirota co nejvíce, pročež jsem se poněkud vymanil z jeho sevření a vrátil se rty na jeho krk, kde jsem opět umístil několik polibků, než jsem se roztřásl pod intenzivní vlnou vzrušení, jež mě zasáhl v momentě, kdy mě Poirot sevřel v sobě a já byl náhle jen vteřiny od vrcholu.

Roztřeseně jsem se nadechl, další přísun kyslíku mi byl ale odepřen, když mě Poirot pevně chytil za vlasy a přitáhl si mě k polibku, jímž jako by se mi pokoušel vysát veškerý vzduch z těla a já mu stejně náruživě odpovídal, plenil jsem jeho ústa a nechal se zcela ovládat tím zvířetem, které se mně probudilo. Mé výpady vůči jeho tělu nabíraly na rychlosti a síle, postel pod námi skřípala, Poirot mi vycházel vstříc s každým pohybem, leč přesto jsem nepozapomněl ani na jeho potřeby, vzepřel jsem se na jednom předloktí a obětoval druhou dlaň pro cestu mezi nás, kde jsem našel důkaz jeho vzrušení a dopřál mu dotek, po němž prahnul.

Tehdy jsem již zcela ztratil pojem o všem kolem, veškeré mé smysly se soustředily výhradně na Poirota, na naše vzrušení a na náš cíl, ke kterému jsme se oba blížili, a sám jsem nedokázal rozpoznat, kdo z nás jej dosáhl jako první. V jednu chvíli jsem se potácel na okraji, intenzivně vnímal horko kolem sebe, jak moc mě můj přítel uvnitř sebe potřebuje, jak se naše zpocená těla k sobě tisknou, jak měkce a zároveň prostopášně zní jeho steny, mezi nimiž jsem několikrát zaslechl zašeptané své jméno. Vnímal jsem jeho pohyby proti mně, jak se proti mně v jednom okamžiku vyklenul, jak znovu zatnul nehty do mých zad a sevřel mě v sobě, a jak má práce na jeho vzrušení byla odměněna.

Z mocného opojení slasti jsem se probral a s malátným úsměvem jsem zjistil, že opět ležím na Poirotově hrudi, v rámci možností jej objímám, a ještě více mě potěšilo, že navzdory našim předchozím aktivitám, jsem i jaksi podvědomě dával pozor na nohu svého přítele a uvědoměle si ustlal spíše na pravé straně jeho těla. Snad bych i předl, kdybych to dokázal, když se Poirotovy prsty začaly opět probírat mými zpocenými vlasy.

Pootočil jsem tvář, abych políbil místo nejbližší, kam jsem dosáhl, a zpozoroval, že Poirotův dech se postupně uklidňuje stejně jako ten můj, příjemné uvolnění a ospalost se mi pak šířilo žilami.

„Jak dlouho mohu zůstat?“ zvedl jsem hlavu a položil si bradu na jeho prsa, zrak upřen na Poirotovů tvář, odkud na mě koukal pár hnědých očí, z nichž jsem sice vyčetl jistou únavu, ale především, především až dech beroucí jiskru veselí, doplněnou o spokojenost a vlídnost.

„Obávám se, mon ami, že sotva hodinu,“ odvětil Poirot, výraz mu trochu potemněl, já jej ale nechtěl vidět jakkoliv smutného, proto jsem se natáhnul a láskyplně jej políbil, během čehož jsem vyhledal jeho dlaň a propletl naše prsty v gestu naprosto sentimentálním, ale zcela upřímném.

„Vrátím se,“ řekl jsem odhodlaně. Věděl jsem, že doba a společnost nám nepřeje, ale věřil jsem tomu, že jednou nadejde den, kdy budeme moci být spolu. Kdy skončí válka a atmosféra nebude tak napjatá, a když… když Poirot nyní sídlil v Anglii, vše se náhle začalo zdát reálnější. „Pokud tedy budete chtít,“ dodal jsem jaksi váhavě, neboť jsem si uvědomil, že toto téma jsem nikdy nediskutovali dříve, jelikož tehdy v Belgii…

„Prosím, Hastingsi,“ stiskl mou dlaň pevně Poirot, nicméně mi v tu chvíli rovněž naznačil, abych z něj slezl, což jsem také vzápětí učinil a ulehl vedl něj, naše ruce však setrvaly spojené.

Jakmile jsem se opět na Poirota zahleděl a chtěl mu cosi povědět, všiml jsem si, jak si mě znovu prohlíží se zálibným výrazem ve tváři, jenž však doznal změny, když se vrátil k mé tváři, zatímco do té jeho se promítly city hlubší a ctnostnější, jimiž snad promlouval přímo k mé duši, jež vzápětí odpověděla.

„Stále vás miluji, příteli,“ hlesl jsem a veškeré emoce se ve mně slily v jedno, přemáhaly mě a způsobily, že se můj hlas nepřirozeně lámal. A že jsem se definitivně rozhodl, zda mi vadí se cítit v Poirotově přítomnosti zranitelně. „Už když jsem vás dnes spatřil, tak jsem věděl, že se pro mě vůbec nic nezměnilo od chvíle, kdy jsme si řekli svá sbohem.“

Oba jsme tehdy tušili, že naše další setkání se uskuteční spíše dílem velké náhody a velkého štěstí, předzvěst války držela naši naději zkrátka, ale… Ale ona náhoda nás skutečně znovu svedla dohromady.

„Mon cher Hastings…“ dotkl se láskyplný úsměv Poirotových rtů a mé srdce se bolestně sevřelo nad tou něhou, zářící v jeho očích. „Obávám se, že jsem na to úplně stejně,“ pronesl a opět demonstrativně stiskl mou dlaň ve své. „Nesmírně jsem postrádal svého Hastingse po svém boku, ať už při řešení případu či v posteli,“ zajiskřilo se v hnědých hloubkách, leč já při jeho slovech pocítil, jak se mi do tváře hrne horko, a to navzdory tomu, čemu jsme se před chvílí oddávali.

„Když vám budu velmi chybět, můžete mne navštívit na zámku,“ nedbal jsem však svých rozpaků a rozvíjel naši debatu. „Dostal jsem pokoj vzdálený ostatním a s trochou diskrétnosti…“

„Rád vidím, že máte zájem využít svou dovolenku, jak nejlépe to půjde,“ okomentoval můj návrh Poirot, zdál se však být upřímně potěšen mým nadšením pro další společně strávené chvíle.

„Chtěl bych myslet i více dopředu,“ postěžoval jsem si, vzápětí si ale uvědomil, jak hloupě a dětinsky to znělo. „Až skončí tahle hrozná válka…“ dodal jsem, aniž bych věděl proč.

„Já také, Hastingsi,“ překvapil mě Poirot a dokonale mě tak připravil o další slova. Znamenalo to tedy, že… „Velice rád bych se v Anglii usadil natrvalo, a až skončí válka…“ odmlčel se a já v jeho tváři spatřil stín obav, se kterým se nedíval na mně, jako by nemohl snést tu představu, že… Tentokrát jsem porozuměl tomu, co zůstalo nevyřčeno.

„Dám na sebe pozor,“ přisunul jsem se co nejblíže k němu tak, že jsem se dotýkal tělem jeho boku, volnou paží jsem jej opět objal a položil si tvář na jeho rameno, hledě mu upřeně do očí, které nyní stočil ke mně. „Dám si pozor, abych se vám vrátil v jednom kuse.“

Poirot se smutně pousmál, zdál se ale být s mým ujištěním spokojen, pročež jsem jej znovu krátce políbil a užíval si jemnost jeho rtů proti svým, užíval si ten klid, kdy jsme se nikam nehnali, kdy jsme prostě jen trávili společně čas jako milenci. Užití onoho označení našeho vztahu, byť jen v mé hlavě, mě naplnilo pocitem nádherného štěstí a snad mě i rozechvělo, neboť Poirot to vzal jako náznak toho, že se do mě dává zima.

Za pár vteřin nás již objímala peřina, a já nadále objímal svého Poirota. Bylo mi vcelku jasné, že jsme výjimečně oba velmi optimističtí vzhledem k budoucnu, ale když jsem kolem sebe cítil Poirotvy paže a jeho dech ve svých vlasech, nějak jsem nabyl jistoty, že takhle to má být. A že ať se stane cokoliv, takhle to také bude, a věřil jsem v to i poté, co jsem se krátce po půlnoci oblékl, abych mohl vyrazit zpět na Styles. Ani jsem tehdy nepociťoval velkou lítost, že Poirota opouštím, neboť jsem věděl, že se určitě brzy uvidíme, nezabránilo mi to ale v tom, abych jej ještě u dveří políbil, když se mě Poirot snažil upravit, abych do noci vyrazil jako spořádaný občan.

Vůbec mi nevadilo, že mě kontroloval snad pět minut, upravoval každý záhyb mého saka, rovnal mi kravatu, dokonce se uchýlil i k tomu, že mě musí učesat, protože s takovým vrabčím hnízdem přeci ven nemůžu, já ale všechny jeho snahy sledoval s trpělivým, lehce pobaveným úsměvem.

„Co je tady tak zábavného, Hastingsi?“ pozvedl obočí v otázce Poirot, když ode mě odstoupil, aby mě asi podesáté zkontroloval. „Podělíte se se mnou?“

Přitroublé zahihňání jsem ještě potlačil, ale absolutně zbožňující výraz jsem si z tváře už nesmazal

„Přijde mi strašně hezké, jak se o mně staráte,“ řekl jsem popravdě a nitrem se mi rozšířilo hřejivé teplo při pohledu na Poirota, jehož oči se zaplnil láskou. Vzápětí ale přemoženě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Běžte, Hastingsi, běžte,“ otočil se ode mě stranou. „Nebo…“

„Nebo?“ pocítil jsem o něj takovou starost, že jsem ke svému příteli okamžitě přistoupil a položil mu dlaň na rameno. Sotva ke mně vzhlédl, hrdlo se mi stáhlo a žaludek rovněž, neboť natolik upřímně a otevřeně… zranitelně… se na mě snad ještě nikdy nedíval.

„Nevím, jestli budu schopen vás nechat odejít.“

Oba jsem věděli, že z něj mluví sentiment a smutek, ale na tom mi nezáleželo. Promluvilo ke mně jeho srdce.

Posunul jsem ruku z Poirotova ramene na jeho tvář, natočil ji vzhůru, abych v tuto noc naposled spojil naše rty a dal mu pocítit, jak moc mi na něm záleží. Jak moc jej miluji, a to i ve chvíli, možná především ve chvíli, kdy pevně sevřel límec mého saka a přitáhl si mě blíž, niče tak svou práci s upravováním mého zevnějšku.

„J’taime, Hastings,“ zašeptal pak proti mým rtům, zatímco mě stále pevně držel, oči zavřené, ale brány srdce otevřené dokořán.

„J’taime, Poirot,“ řekl jsem stejně tiše a s příšerným přízvukem, ale stejně jako na sentiment okamžiku jsem na to nebral ohled. Znovu jsem jej pohladil po tváři, počkal, až se na mě podívá a pak mu věnoval laskavý úsměv. „Brzy se uvidíme,“ ujistil jsem jej, a díval se, jak Poirot pomalu přikyvuje, pouští mé sako a odstupuje.

„Mon dieu, co jsem to udělal?!“ zvolal vzápětí a dal se do opětovného upravování mého ošacení, což jsem doprovodil pobaveným uchechtnutím.

Pravdou pak bylo, že se naše setkání neobešlo bez odporné vraždy, kterou však Poirot k naší spokojenosti vyřešil, mohl jsem ale tak díky tomu pozorovat svého přítele u práce, a pak… když už bylo vše hotovo… jsme se pod záminkou zpětného diskutování případu mohli vcelku bez podezření uchýlit do mého pokoje, a po válce, kdoví… třeba se společně uchýlíme i jinam. Třeba rovnou do Londýna.


End file.
